User blog:Mcdamon23/Athena Cykes vs Riley Andersen - Epic Rap Battles of Ace Attorney vs History
Welcome back to the fourth installment of Epic Rap Battles of Ace Attorney vs History, this time with one of the main trio of lawyers. In this installment Lawyer at the wright anything agency and psychologist Athena Cykes is battling against the main character of Inside Out Riley Andersen to see which girl shows of the emotions inside your mind better. This battle was a joy to write for and it also gave me a change to watch the greatness that is Inside. At one point I was planning to do Cykes vs Freud, but I find this idea more unique and also, because there can be more interesting ideas to be done with this suggestion. Credit to Leandro for the cover and Title cards and Quagga for the amazing piece of art. With that out of the way, let's get this battle started. Battle Epic Rap Battles Of Ace Attorney vs History Vs Begin Athena Cykes: Hola! It's Cykes psyched to fight and dive into this little girl and her ill mind. No Apollo or Wright, just good ol' Athena against a kid who forgot to be kind. I'm a courtroom révolutionnaire bringing psychology, the best woman in law since Mia. Ain't a Greek goddess, yet you don't have the skill or wisdom to match that of Athena. This will be getting more embarrassing than your parents on your "first date". Think moving is so bad? geez, I know a buff girl your age with a way worse fate. Let me run this down for you before you're gonna run away down to Minnesota. I studied outside the US while you burn yourself in a new city like the floor is lava. Don't worry though, it just takes a quick therapy to fix the life of a school misfit. Now let me pass you the mic like it's a puck. Maybe this won't end in a rage quit. Riley Andersen: Way to kill a verse. Call that your third murder charge, now it's time for a rebound. Ya can't skip this like school, when I skate to attack I ain't monkeying around. No fixing is needed. I'm not just some kind of robot that you simply can repair. I shine brighter than the mascot, your youth's stuck in one place with little flare. You're clumsy and reckless, an even worse combo than broccoli on pizza. Yuck! this'll go down like court: with your special ears hearing people say that you suck. You're on dual destinies of failure, too much noise and you break down fatally. Even San Francisco sounds better than the weakest link of the Wright agency. I score more than goals, look at the Oscar, a return of grace for the Pixar fandom. All you got is a dull filler case in your second game so stick to chasing Phantoms . Athena Cykes: S-shut it you twerp! Ouch, that hurt. S-sacrebleu Widget, not during this little bout. start calling me Neo, when I use my mood matrix to knock you from the inside out. Scheiße, this must be a brain fart, cause it just stinks here of Herman's head . Screwing up creating a core to shutdown island. No wonder things went bad. Riley's having an emotional overload. Not surprising when Joy steals all control. Step of the pad, Tinkerbell just like the bleu girl and take her for an outside scroll. Have a train of thought for once, although the hothead already burned his down. Hey it could be worse, atleast you're not still awake by an unsuccessful clown. What a mess inside there. No kidding, this is just too big of a short-term memory problem, with no emotions like bored, pride and others to describe my feelings at this moment. Go call a Docter to heal you from burns even disgust can't walk away from. It's clear I've won, leaving these five done and gone. Say hello to Bing Bong. (Bye bye) Emotions: Who does this bitch think she is? Language! I ain't sparing curse words on this brat! I'll send this wannabe Freud crying to her mommy. It's already too late for that... Uh guys, what about that t-twisted samurai ? Relax, She'll just get him in jail again. Good riddance, I'm throwing up of all the times that she has to get help from men. So you want thoughts Miss Psycho, HOW ABOUT I'LL GIVE YOU A BIGGER TRAUMA! W-we should stop. not on someone with more giving up than a high school drama. Your tech already said it, It's gonna hurt when you step to us. Why do we bother... Don't be so Poehler-opposite, be positive. Um, she's good at wrongly hating her mother... D-does her mood have to be so extreme? This happens when your mind takes steroids. It's like using that one goddamn emoji! Add shit and any joy she had will be destroyed. P-please, no more!. What a fricking waste! I'm so done. Yet another regret... Let send this orb to the dump, cause this is one memory best left to forget. Who Won? Whose next? You Decide! Epic Rap Battles of Ace Attorney vs History 'Poll' who won Athena Cykes Riley & Emotions Hints HintAAvsH6.png hintAAvsH7.jpg HintAAvsH8.png HintAAvsH9.jpg previous hints explained: Matrix - refering to the Mood Matrix which is refering to Athena Cykes Osmosis Jones - It's an animated movie about what happens inside your body just like Inside out The Emoji Movie - It's a movie about emoji's which you can express your emotions with. This battle is about emotions. It's also an animated movie like Inside Out. Category:Blog posts